a walk in the moonlight
by darkraven1990
Summary: when himeno gets upset by the knights what can they do to cheer her up? and will hayate finally be able to confess his feelings to himeno while she's awake? please R
1. Chapter 1

A walk in the moonlight

: - set 3 weeks after the series finale

: - words in italics are thoughts

Chapter one: incidents involving pink tulips

Hayate sat in amongst the pink tulip flowers he was tending in the Awayuki gardens. Although the face of the long haired man did nothing to betray his hidden feelings it was obvious to all who knew him that he was beating himself up about something. _Why don't you just tell her you idiot? _Hayate hung his head in shame at his own thought. He was referring to the confession of his love he made 3 weeks ago to the woman he loved when he thought he had lost her to the icy silence of death. He may have kissed her proving his love for her but at the time she was unconscious and had no memory of the incident. Hayate was finding it even more difficult to even look at her without a gentle blush rising in his cheeks. Whenever he tried to say those three little words to her he would start stuttering after just the first word and it would usually end with Hayate saying "don't worry" or "it's not important". He just got so damn nervous that she wouldn't feel the same that he could never finish his sentence around her. He looked out over the field of tulips and felt his anger melt away. Tulips were his favourite flowers though he never said so.

Suddenly everything went dark. Hayate felt a pair of delicate hands covering his eyes. He groaned inwardly it had to be her she was the only one who could sneak up on him.

"Guess who" came the overly bright cheerful voice from behind him.

"Hmmm let's see, who is the only person I know idiotic enough to play this stupid game? O, I know it must be tulip-head" he said sarcastically. The hands dropped from his eyes and the light nearly blinded him. He turned around to just in time to see a young girl no older than 16, with pinkie-orange, short, spiky hair and eyes of a matching colour start to sob, her beautiful eyes welling up with tears.

"I only wanted to talk to you Hayate. Why do you have to be so mean to me?" She turned on her heal and ran crashing through the tulips to the path. She stopped dead realizing too late what she had done to the flowers. "Now look what you've made me do to mum's favourite flowers. I HATE YOU HAYATE!" she yelled at him. Then she ran again tears flowing openly down her face leaving a trail through the air as she ran hand over her eyes back to the mansion and safety, away from Hayate.

_I've really done it this time. Why am I mean so to her? I'm sorry I can't answer your question…. _Hayate stared after the girl for some time before he set about trying to repair the damage to the tulip flowers. A single whisper escaped from the knight of winds lips onto the evening breeze "…Himeno…".

The pinkie-orange haired girl ran and ran her eyes shut tight against the onslaught of her never-ending tears. It was because of this that she ran head-first into someone on her way and got knocked flying to the ground.

"Himeno are you alright? Why are you crying?" came a very familiar voice.

"Huh?" she looked up at the silver haired young man she just crashed into. "Oh, Sasame! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm fine. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No I'm fine but you clearly are not. Had a little run in with Hayate did we?"

"Ummm…yeah." She sighed, still sitting on the ground.

"Come on let's go and sit somewhere quiet where we won't be **overheard**." He said emphasizing the last word and looking over at one of the nearby trees. There was a loud crack and then a thick branch came crashing down to the ground followed by four people who all looked dazed.

"Goh, Mannen, Hajime and Shin! Why were you listening in on my conversation?" She gave them all a look that could kill.

"Humph, where we can't be overheard eh? That's rich coming from you Sasame. How many times have we caught you listening in on other people's conversations Mr Knight of sound?"

"And how many of those have you and Goh forced me to do it? Hmmm? Answer that tough guy? They got into a fight amongst them selves and soon all five boys were involved in the fight.

"I can't believe I talk to any of you" Himeno shouted over the uproar. They all fell silent and exchanged guilty looks as she stormed off to her room. She slammed the door behind her, fell face first onto her bed and started crying clutching onto her pillow.

Down below Hayate came running up to his fellow knights who were know arguing about who was to blame for upsetting Himeno most. Soon Hayate was involved in the fight with comments like "if you hadn't upset her in the first place none of this would have happened" which earned the speaker, Mannen, a hefty clump round the head.

"SHUT UP!ALL OF YOU!" cried a voice from behind them. It was Mawata, Himeno's younger step-sister. "Himeno is upstairs crying her eyes out while all you can do is stand here and argue amongst yourselves! I suggest you do something very thoughtful for her if you can manage that for once and go apologise right now. Unless you are forgetting the fact that Himeno nearly died to save us 3 weeks ago! I am very disappointed in **all **of you." The six knights marched away all hanging their heads.

"I'm impressed Mawata I didn't think you had it in you" said Kei the last of the seven knights of leafe. She laughed.

"Thank you Kei." They wondered off together discussing disciplinary tactics for the other six knights.

"What nice thing can we do for Himeno?" asked Goh. Five heads turned around to face Sasame.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Well you're the one with all the best ideas and you well you know Himeno better than the rest of us." Sasame turned and looked at the back of Hayate's head.

"Is that so? Well I had best live up to my reputation then" he said. Sasame paused for a minuet, thinking. "I've got it! Right this is what we are going to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

A walk in the moonlight

Chapter two: a special surprise

Himeno lay curled in a ball on her bed. She was no longer crying having fallen asleep. Still her dreams disturbed her greatly. She saw the leafe knights being killed before her eyes! They had not called for aid because they thought she hated them and when the demon larva struck they tried to fight but it was too strong. Himeno had arrived too late to do anything for them she saw poor gentle Shin begin to fade followed by Hajime and Mannen. She screamed. There was no sign of Goh in the area, Himeno hoped he had not arrived yet but she saw silver collar of the leafe knight lying abandoned on the ground. Goh had already faded. Sasame was closest to her, still locked in the demon larva's grasp he reached out his hand to her saying "Himeno" over and over. Eventually she awoke to find it nearly dark outside and Sasame crouched in front of her calling her name.

"Sasame" she cried and hugged him "your alright, she sobbed, your alright". For the first time in his life Sasame was shocked. He held Himeno close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you please don't fight without me. Please…" she broke down in sobs again her chest heaving. He patted her back trying to calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying.

"Don't worry we won't fight without you. Come on I have surprise for you." She looked at him clearly puzzled but followed him to the window. He opened the doors and dragged Himeno out onto the balcony. "Sasame where are we going? Whoa…" he swept her up into his arms and flew off the balcony. He circled once then turned and headed towards the portal to Leafeania.

Mawata watched from the portal. When she saw Sasame take flight she drove through the portal and warned the others they were coming. They leapt into the woods surrounding the clearing where they had set up a huge picnic and it was surrounded with tulips the exact colour of Himeno's hair thanks to Shin; they were entwined on tree trunks and blanketed the floor of the clearing.

Himeno screamed as Sasame dove down at the ground and into the portal at top speed. "Never do that again" she said when they appeared on the other side in Leafeania. He set her down on the ground and, taking her hand in his, dragged her off through the trees. "Sasame where are you taking me?" he did not answer her and simply kept on pulling her trough the dark trees. They finally reached the clearing and Himeno gasped in surprise as all the knights plus Mawata and Takako jumped out and shouted surprise. She was so happy she almost started to cry but she wiped away her tears when Sasame whispered a question in her ear

"Do you like our little surprise?" She was speechless, but Sasame got his answer when she reached up and hugged him. He smiled against her hair and said "I'm glad you like it." Suddenly everyone was around them demanding hugs. Everyone that is except Hayate, he simply stood back away from her and when Mawata got the last hug he spoke

"Hey are you lot just going to stand there hugging all day or are you going to eat something?" he sat down grumpily on the floor and picked up and sandwich. Himeno giggled and they all went and joined Hayate around the food. Somehow Himeno ended up next to him. She looked up to find him intently inspecting his sandwich.

"Umm Hayate is something wrong with your sandwich?"

"I was just trying to tell if Sasame made it cause he can't cook at all" Sasame turned around and from the other side of Himeno snapped

"I heard that and for your information I did not set foot in the kitchen!"

"Oh good I can eat it then" he took a large bit. Himeno laughed. The rest of the picnic passed without a bigger problem than Mannen and Goh arguing over who got to eat the last strawberry tart (Himeno ate it while they were arguing resolving the conflict).

The knights decided that they would all fly up and watch the sunset together. Of course not everyone could fly so Sasame lifted Takako up bridle style while Goh picked up Mawata. Kei, Shin, Mannen and Hajime followed them up leaving Hayate and Himeno the only two left on the ground. Himeno walked nervously over to Hayate who stood stock still as she drew closer. Finally she was right next to him so he placed a hand on her hip and she put her arms around his neck and they took off to join the others in silence. Himeno gazed intently at the sunset trying to ignore what being held by Hayate was doing to all her nerve endings. Hayate on the other hand was starring at Himeno's face looking for a sign that he was affecting her at all. Unfortunately for Hayate the setting sun hid the blush in her cheeks so he had no idea. It was then that he noticed Sasame was looking at him smugly so he turned back to the sunset while Sasame whispered something to Takako while giggled and snuck a glance at Himeno and Hayate.

As darkness fell they headed towards the ground. Hayate whispered to Himeno as they reached the ground

"I want to talk to you later away from everyone else so I'll come see you later ok?" Himeno literally felt her heart flutter as she felt his breath against her ear. She nodded dumb founded. Sasame over heard and told Takako who would tell Mawata who would make sure everything went smoothly later on. Mawata and Himeno waved goodbye to the knights as they stepped through the portal once on the other side Mawata was about to bring up Hayate but Himeno beat her to it.

"Mawata do you think Hayate likes me?" she asked her sister nervously

"Yeah I think he does why?" she said pretending to play dumb for her sister.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to me later alone… Mawata can you keep a secret?"

"Sure I can what's up?"

"I'm in love with Hayate!"

"Well you finally realise Wahoo!" she jumped up and down then hugged Himeno tight. "Come on your gonna look gorgeous tonight"

"Wait … Mawata…" Himeno resigned herself to being dragged back to the house while Mawata chatted away about what she should wear.

x x x x x

Meanwhile in Leafeania Hayate was almost as nervous as Himeno. He stood in front of the only mirror in the house when Takako walked in.

"Well, well, well where are you off to tonight? Hmm?" she said looking down at his tuxedo.

"No where in particular" he replied nervously.

"Ok well say hi to Himeno for me"

"I will" DAMN. He'd fallen for her trap.

"Ah ha I knew it! I knew it!" she screeched then she stopped and whispered in his ear "you look great she wont be able to resist you not that she'd want to any way" she turned and left the room.

Author's note: hey thank you for all the reviews I'll try and finish it soon but with school starting it might take a while please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- a walk in the moonlight

Himeno sat on her bed patiently as her sisters rooted through her wardrobe.

"Ah hah! I found it the perfect outfit!" exclaimed Mayune. She pulled out a long white dress with a corseted bodice which laced up down the sides with pink ribbons. The skirt had two long pleats running down the front and a pink bow tied at the back. Mawata pulled a pair of long white gloves out of her chest of drawers as well and they shoved Himeno into the outfit. Mayune placed a choker around her neck with a moon on it then they styled her hair and did her makeup using the tiniest amounts blush, white eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

"Perfect" they both said, grinning. Mawata gave Himeno a hug and whispered "good luck" in her ear before the two sisters left the room. Himeno got up and paced up and down, waiting for Hayate to arrive.

There was a tap on her window. Himeno got up and opened the doors wide seeing Hayate standing there speechless. The look on Hayate's face told Himeno that Mayune had been right this was the perfect outfit.

"Hey Hayate" said Himeno trying to cover up her nervousness with her usual cheerful face.

"Umm… hey Himeno" she smiled at him making him blush slightly in the pale moonlight.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hayate swallowed and he began to get nervous again, this was not good. He had to tell her now!

"Umm…Himeno I wanted to tell you that I …I …" he looked away from her. He couldn't tell her, he just couldn't do.

"Yes?" asked Himeno starting to get worried that he didn't really like at all.

"That I'm grateful for you saving us 3 weeks ago"

"Oh? Umm yeah it was nothing, don't worry about it" said Himeno trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. _It was all for nothing, he doesn't like me in that way God I'm such an idiot. _She thought this as she turned back to her bedroom door. "Well if that's it I think I'm going to bed goodnight Hayate. Himeno walked steadily back into her room striving for the appearance of normality that seemed to be just beyond her reach. Hayate sensed the disappointment and sadness in her voice and got worried.

"Himeno are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm fine really"

"Don't lie to me Himeno, tell me what's wrong, I want to know…I want to know how you feel…" he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. Himeno's breath caught in her throat as he touched her and she could barely even whisper

"…Hayate I …" his grip tightened on her waist.

"Himeno I…I love you!" Himeno felt a single tear slide smoothly down her cheek. _Oh my god did he just say what I thought he just said? Oh please let it be true please! _

"What did you just say?" she asked trying to dampen the feelings of utter joy rising in her chest in case it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I love you, I love you!" she pulled out of his grasp and Hayate braced himself for the stinging blow of rejection to his heart. But it never came instead he was nearly pushed over the side of the balcony by the girl who came charging into his chest in tears of happiness and joy.

"Hayate I love you too, I really do" that was all Hayate needed to hear he lifted Himeno up into his arms and said

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the moonlight?" Himeno nodded happily and off they waked, together at last.

The End

Authors note: Hi whoever may be reading this I hope you enjoyed it I would like to thank all of my reviewers you were all so nice and I loved reading your comments. If you want me to write a sequel I will just let me know ok and any suggestions for further chapters or how to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated thank you all. See you.


End file.
